


What a World

by cassieking13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad, Sorry it's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieking13/pseuds/cassieking13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a world this is, huh? My own living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was sad when I wrote this. It's crappy and depressing but if I don't post it it'll drive me crazy.

Not sure what to do with myself anymore, not without him. I sound pitiful, I know, but he’s my baby brother. I grew up being told to protect him, keep him safe from everything that we went chasing after. I failed a lot. He got hurt and I got blamed and with reason. It was my fault. I didn’t keep a good enough eye on him and the life got his teeth in him.  
He’d died before.  
Plenty of times actually, most of them right in front of me.  
He always came back though. He would always come back, same goofy grin and oversized body.  
Not this time. This time it’s for good. My little brother Sam is dead and gone and nothing can bring him back this time. The angels are gone, the world is in chaos and the least of anyone’s worries is some hunter that knew this is how it would end. But it was too soon. Too soon for him. He deserved the chance to get out, the chance to live a normal life and have a family that he didn’t have to worry about getting eaten on the next job.  
He never got that because I was stupid and made a crap call and got him killed.  
Some guardian I am.  
Cas has run off somewhere, oblivious to what’s happening here; Bobby , Jo, Ellen, Dad, Mom, Ash, Benny, everyone I’ve ever called friend or family, all gone; and now even Sammy is dead. My little brother bled out in my lap, miles from any kind of help, and I was unable to do anything. What a world this is, huh? My own living hell.


End file.
